


Focused Patience (GarnetxSapphirexRuby/Oc) One-shot

by Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by To Pieces For You [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, F/F, Frustration, Futanari, Gem Fusion, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Nipple Licking, Other, Over the Top, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Wall Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: Fall after Chapter 75





	Focused Patience (GarnetxSapphirexRuby/Oc) One-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Pieces For You (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079) by [Mayomayomay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay). 



"...Now will you tell me why she stormed off?" She asked quietly.

The smaller gem shifted from her position on top of her enjoying a simply embrace.

The temple was freezing but both Gems were unfazed.

The floor was like ice just as smooth and slick, Bixbite's long puffed hair the only thing cushioning their spread as she gazed up at the ceiling that mimicked the night sky on it's surface. The ice stalagmites protruding off of it disturbed the illusion but it was still beautiful. 

She could hear the waterfalls from where they laid.

"...It was inevitable."

"Sapphire-" She started.

"It is simply the truth." 

Bixbite frowned.

With Garnet gone that meant she was in Sapphire's space in the temple but what that also meant was that Ruby and Sapphire were on bad terms, her other partner was no where to be found.

"I...I just..."Bixbite stuttered.

Sapphire tensed then looked up at her, "...She's...just frustrated." She paused."She's fine."

Pale blue and cranberry red eyes glanced down to met her, "Frustrated enough, that you guys split up?"

Bixbite looked unconvinced.

"Ruby can be impatient at times and I've spoken to her on this before. Many times actually."

Bixbite caught the vague _and_ subtle hint, though its very purpose was for her not to. She deflated.

"O-oh Bixbite," the smaller gem rushed out as some of the routes changed and branched out on her 'map' at her carefully placed comment being caught.

She sat up slowly causing Sapphire to slip onto her lap.

Bixbite crossed one leg under the other as she brought them closer, securing Sapphire and herself both. She bit her lip as the ground suddenly became more interesting to look at rather then the stunning azure blue iris she was fond of. 

Sapphire grasped her hand in both of her own.

Her eye was hidden again. A cue that Bixbite knew decently enough for a moment like this,

"...I know I'm not easy to deal with...between the breakdowns over my visions and..." She stopped, shaking her head. She lightly trails her finger over the gem on Sapphire's palm. "I can't ask you guys, Garnet to be patient with me. You've chosen to be. I...I just," Her face scrunches up in displeasure and guilt. 

"...wish _I_ wasn't the cause of Garnet's frustration."

"Bixbite it's not your fault. Ruby knows this. I know this. Garnet knows this. She's so eager to know everything as soon as possible because she wants to protect you. We both do...Garnet does." She explained calmly. "I _also_ know that that's not how it works, piecing a fragmented...mind." The smaller gem paused.

Bixbite huffed.

 "I know that this will take time. Ruby _will_ come to understand."

She leans into the taller gem bring her hand to her lips, "She always does."

 

After enjoying the moment, Bixbite grasps the Sapphire around her middle as she stood up and sat her down.

"I think its been long enough." She held her hand out to Sapphire."Let's go-"

The azure blue met her own eyes again, " Find Ruby?" 

The monotone voice was noted but the small smile wasn't missed.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" 

"It wasn't hard to know what you would say next, it was-"

Sapphire's eye widened as a kiss was stolen from her as Bixbite swoops in then away effectively quieting her.

"...Let me guess, inevitable?"

Her words pulls the stunned gem back into focus, her cheeks turns a darker shade of blue as she blushes.

"...it...will be. You'll question the ridges..."

Bixbite's brows lifted at her mysterious prediction but she said nothing more as they continued out the temple. 

\-------

Bixbite pulls the hair out of her face as she glances over the edge.

The murky water cascades over and into the river below in gushes creating a nice refreshing spray. 

It had taken them two days, Sapphire and her. The time frame didn't faze them but the time apart Bixbite could tell Sapphire did not like no matter how sound of a mask she put up.

Bixbite carefully followed the current with her eyes from the mouth of the cave.

She could hear them arguing,

"Listen to yourself. Listen to how you are carrying on-" Sapphire's calm lecture.

"Ohhh! So I'm the only one?! Nobody else. is interested. IN FINDING OUT!! WHY SHE IS AT!! CONSTANT RISK!! OF CORRUPTION!?!" The stone burned under Ruby's feet as her volume gradually increased.

"That is not true. You know this."

"No! No! We don't know any thing! She's afraid to show us Sapphire!" She sounded hurt.

"Ruby-"

"Don't 'Ruby' _me_ you are the one-"

And they continued.

She bit her lip in guilt and debated on leaving but the topic involved her and the two Gems that made her.

How Garnet and her dynamic flowed at times, when their counterparts were in discord enough to split-depending on the reason- they both decided it best to let their own coupling work out the dispute. Until they were all more in sync, stable with each other it would be like that.

Garnet was rarely in dispute though and Bixbite...was usually more so find in distress now a days, she _wanted_ Garnet near.

Today however the shoe seemed to be on the other foot once again.

Ruby and Sapphire hadn't argued since...Pearl deceived Garnet, which Bixbite believed she made the correct call in supporting her feuding partners as well as themselves...well herself. 

Bixbite bite her lip thinking. 

_~...What can I do?~_

This time she knew it would be more complicated...

She pondered the idea that hit her.

...

"Stop fighting!" She rounded on them.

They both paused at her sudden outburst.

"...I wonder if you even hear yourselves?" She huffed. "I...would rather you take your frustrations out on me...then blindly on each other."

"Bixbite, I don't think-"

She shook her head. She would be heard.

"Listen to me!" She begged.

Sapphire paused.

She took a step towards them.

"I know you are upset."

She grasped the fronts of her uniform her eyes hidden.

"I know you are angry."

A good tug freed her shoulders.

 

Another step.

"It's not your fault, either of you."

And another.

They looked at each other. 

"It's...it's mine..." She ended in a whisper freezing where she stood.

Her uniform hang off her voluptuous form rather then had been sent away, in case they denied her, in case Garnet denied her.

Bixbite knew her lovers were not stupid. They knew what she doing, especially Sapphire, but was it actually okay? Was it not crossing some line?

She knew what would set them off already...but did she dare say it?

_~Bixbite it's not your fault. Ruby knows this. I know this. Garnet knows this.~_

She remembered Sapphire's words.

"I was the one that got captured. I was the one...that took Garnet's memory..."She fights to hold the tears in. " _I_ was...the one that left..."

...

The sound that Ruby made told her all that she needed to know.

The light from their fusion barely registered as her uniform fell away disappearing with a flash of its own light.

Something she was neither worried about or got to see as she was grabbed and slammed against the cave wall.

She grunted.

Immediately the hands around her forearms loosened.

Looking up she saw the three eyes she loved looking into the most. She saw the regret there...and the pain. 

"Garnet..." She didn't smile. This wasn't that type of moment, this was serious to her.

"Bixbite we shouldn't-" She started to pull away but the vixen wrapped her legs around her waist. " I don't want to hurt you..." She trailed off at the pure vision of beauty-with her markings and all- leaned half against the stone in front of her caressing herself and at the flashes of memory she would send through Garnet, attempting to sparkle her anger and frustration again.

"B-Bixbite don't. Stop."She demanded.

But she wouldn't, she knew.

All because she had initiated, because she couldn't control her anger, because _she_ couldn't be patient.

_~Ruby...stop. You must calm down.~_

Garnet grinds her teeth at the thought.

_~How am I suppose to calm down when she's working us up!?~_

_~What I mean is let all the other stuff go for now. Focus what you're feeling on her. How we feel about her. Let Garnet focus on her.~_

Her eyes shuffled over Bixbite's form, her markings and locks of her long hair arced and curved around crevices she so deeply wanted to explore...

_~But...but what if I...~_

_~You won't, we won't.~_ Sapphire continued to encourage them.

...

Garnet gripped her waist.

_~...I won't.~_

 

Next Bixbite looked up was only when the other Gem fusion was pressing her harder into the stone of the cave's wall behind her.

She didn't bother to question her choice for the shades, it didn't matter.

Her lips came in swift to claim her own, seeking. It was...overpowering. A scorching hot she had never experience before.

She moaned.

As Garnet's tongue came forth her eyes widened as she forced it into her mouth deepening their kiss to new depths.

The attack was unrelenting and intense also something she never experienced, not to this degree. She moaned into the kiss again as their tongues fought for control.

Ice cold hands slide up her body with purpose, she faltered.

A muffled cry was pulled from her once more before Garnet pulled away the small trail of saliva  snapping.

Her skipping breaths came in slow as she watched Garnet, she would not simply be docile.

"A-Ahh..." she sighed in pleasure as those same cold fingers pressed hard into her exposed nipples wakening them further but that didn't deter her.

She rolled against her partner hard using her own element to give her force as she pushed them from the wall. 

Garnet stumbled back taking the gem with her as the pink haired woman's legs was still wrapped tightly around her. 

When she scowled at her, Bixbite knew she hadn't expected her to fight back.

She glowered back grasping her uniform front, tearing it open she slipped a hand inside as she leaned towards her neck. She trailed her tongue from her collarbone to her chin in a slow line before she bit her as some sort of reminder.

Garnet found she rather liked the sound she made when she squeezed her nipples and gave them a twist in warning.

"No. Biting." She growled.

Bixbite scoffed against her neck licking the bite.

"Make. Me." She demanded.

She sounded just as serious.

She pulled more at her uniform yanking her breast out, as she descended upon it she gazed up at her.

She watched as Garnet bit her lip as she suckled her. She circled the nipple before chewing gently on it, all while kneading the supple flesh of her other breast. She felt her arousal grew as her partner's frustrated moan slipped though.

She didn't get to taste her lover for as long as she liked as her legs were suddenly ripped from around her waist.

...and Garnet dropped her.

It happened so fast.

Bixbite was left to panic for only a second.

Before she could even look back up at her from where she sat on the cave's hard floor,

"Ahh!"

She looked down... and couldn't help but grind against the fingers inside of her but they didn't stay long to pleasure her. 

Garnet twists her around and presses into her back.

Raising her hips in the air the older fusion pauses for a moment when the younger reaches back and spreads herself for her.

Looking to her she saw the serious eyes of her partner, her Bixbite.

The beautiful gem that took the space just between her eyes and forehead, a translucent cranberry color was just one of her gems.

She traced her fingers over the other, one on her low back as she stroked the newly shaped member.

When she saw Bixbite's raised brows she answered her unvoiced question.

"...Told you you'd question the ridges." She straightened her shades.

True to her words...her...member held ridges along the under side of its shaft.

"...That is _not_ the human male sex organ." Bixbite stated bluntly, though she didn't really seemed concerned.

"Does it matter?" Garnet pressed herself against her.

"....."

Bixbite observed the strangely colored sex organ...

 

"Ahhh! Garnet!"

She already knew her answer.

As Garnet pushed into her sex, each ridge was made known, making her wetter.

Bixbite writhed beneath her. She could see the desperate plea in her eyes as she glazed back at her.

Moans became whines of frustration as she tried pushing back to meet her thrust.

Garnet gritted her teeth and gripped tightly to her hips as the flashes of vision started again.

"B-Bixbite..." She said in warning.

"A-Ah H-hardd!" She moaned. "Do i-it!"

She begged her.

She bit into her lip as she started to pull out.

Bixbite eyes widened as she withdrew. She could feel the ridges drag against her tantalizing her core.

 _~You won't hurt me.~_ She thought. _~So don't bottle your anger, your frustration.~_

Tears came to her eyes as she trembled in anticipation. Her sex throbbed wanting to be-

She plowed into her and everything merged together as they moved. Bixbite's hands fell as she gripped the damp stone underneath her bracing herself as she screamed her pleasure. Garnet groaned through clinched teeth as she found an aggressive and rough pace pulling cry after cry from her lover. Sweat slide down her body and mixed with her own. The sound of flesh on flesh as well as Bixbite's helpless cry as she came only for it to start again.

"A-Ahh!" 

She cried looked back at her partner in startled confusion when she made them get to their hands and feet and...forced her into motion,

"G-Garnet! What are you-"

The side of her face pressed against the wall first. She barely had enough time to brace herself before she was being ravaged again.

"Ohh!"

Her tongue fall out of her mouth as she began to pant in pleasure, her head falling to her chest, her face blushed red, was she suppose to be enjoying this so much?

When she heard her her eyes opened.

Garnet moaned again.

"W-What?"

Bixbite couldn't help but a small chuckle. She had let her guard down.

 The crystal construct pushed into her sex that laid hidden under her recently acquired rod again earning another sound of pleasure as Bixbite followed her pace.

From her hand and into her partner she watched her construct enter her sex from between their legs. She watched as her nectar started to secrete down her thighs slowly...

The sense of urgency washed over her and she moaned.

"B-Bixbite.." She groaned as she grabbed her forearms pulling her back.

"Aaaahh! W-wait I-Aaah!" She closed her eyes. 

This time when she heard her sound of frustration it was a different kind.

Garnet was trying restrain her sounds of pleasure.

She groaned into her ear. When she had leaned over her she didn't know.

"I'm going to-" She whimpered as she came clinching down onto to her.

It did not send her over the edge.

She frowned. She'd take the reins.

_~She might get mad...~_

_~All's fair in love and war.~_

Bixbite lifted her head,

"G-Garnet..." She whispered her name coming close.

Sure enough she paused searching her face. She was still leaned over her back.

Had she hurt her?

She glanced in the direction of her gem as she pulled out...Bixbite's construct had also.

...

She bit her tongue.

...

She had been on the verge of tears when,

"...Where are you are you going?"

She had barely pulled away but the confusion on the younger Gem's face said enough, she was simply leaning in for a kiss.

When she reached for her shades Garnet pulled away.

"......."

Bixbite paused trying to read her.

"...What were you thinking about?"

She remained silent.

After a few moment of what Bixbite knew to be heistation Garnet turned to walk away.

"....Ah, I see, you have not learned. Shall we assess?"

Garnet glanced back at her.

She did a purposefully slow 360. Grazing a hand over herself as if to check for injury or issue. Everything was just as it was. She was fine, her gems were too.

She wasn't mocking. She was serious but Garnet still clinched her fists and started to walk away again.

 

Crystal suddenly rapidly began to grow down her arms coating her clinched fists, in a matter of moments her hands were stuck in solidified crystal weighing them down in the dome like construct.

Her lips parted slightly as she looked on in alarm. The weight of the construct forcing her to bend slightly over.

"...Never turn your back on your opportunity." 

Not only was this fight not over, this conversation wasn't over, Gems speak to each other in more ways then one.

Garnet knew that.

Slowly the disadvantaged fusion turned to her.

 

Her nose flared as Bixbite held her augmentations in her hand.

...

Bixbite watches as she brings her arms out to her sides...

The crystal shatters on impact as she brings it back together, knocking it against each other.

"Bixbite." She scowls at her the shards still falling.

Bixbite blinks. 

As if time rewinded and then played again, crystal again rapidly grows down her arms coating her clinched fists, expect this time closer together they were entrapped together. The construct thicker stronger heavier.

Garnet fought to stay standing as the mass grew heavier from within by the moment.

Thinking fast she lifted her arms as far as she could and braced herself as she smashed the construct into the ground.

The startled noise she made when it did not break is what coaxed Bixbite forward.

She watched Garnet's stunned form as the crystal from her construct grew across the ground in front of the shocked Gem.

At that she relaxed. 

_~It's a good thing I didn't use that kiss to do anything.~_

Garnet and her liked to tease each other and play dirty, in fighting, in games, and in...private but if she wasn't over the idea of somehow hurting her by mistake, getting that mixed up with anything would go wrong. 

Now to calm her stubborn lover down.

She came from behind her lay on her back on her knees,

"Garnet..." She said softly.

She came from the left but stole her shades from the right.

She was angry.

"Garnet let me help you...it's okay to submit to my help...and my love..."

Her eyes widened.

It was something Garnet had said to her before.

She looked away but not quick enough.

Bixbite smiled.

"...You're so stubborn."

She licked at her ear playfully as she reached around, her eyes opened as she found herself going lower then expected.

"Ah, there we go." She teased. " You don't have to hold it in. I want to hear you."

She slid her fingers against her sex before aiming higher and focusing  on th throbbing bud.

"U-Uhh!"

As she felt her clitoris start to swell she stroked gently.

Garnet clinched her teeth as she tried to control herself.

She laughed quietly,

"I don't know why you are so shy today,"

"...ehh!" Her breath hitched as she grasped her breast pulling at the nipple.

 

"Garnet..."Bixbite moaned her name. 

She glared at her entrapped hands. She was doing it on purpose.

The older Gem suppressed a moan. Oh Bixbite's touches were so gentle, her leg's trembled and her core twitched.

"...Garnet...oh my..you're really getting wet..."She whispered in amazement.

She pets her secreting sex with vigor.

Unprepared, she cries out.

...The Gem turned around and straddled her back.

"Bixbite..." she groans.

She glanced behind her. They both did.

"Don't worry love," She patted her bottom in reassure and then spread her apart. Garnet tensed. Sure enough her sex twitched with anticipation as her juices dribbled down her thighs. It's gotten quite far from what Bixbite saw earlier. 

She shuddered at the mess her lover was making of herself.

Garnet could feel Bixbite's arousal, she was sitting on her back. What baffled her was that Bixbite could get turned on by seeing _her_ turned on and _her_ reactions.

Hearing the moan in the younger Gem's voice from that...turned her on more.

"Oh wow...I haven't even touched you again yet." She smirked back at her. "You like being watched don't you?" She teased.

Garnet groaned her complaint.

"I'll take care of you." She promised.

Bixbite lifted her construct with ease helping her turn over.

The construct thudded back to the ground with a quiet 'thunk' keeping her hands over her head and that is when she met her eyes.

They were half lid, her lips were slightly parted as she breathed.

Bixbite twisted around to fully face her.

She stared her in her face for a moment.

...

"...well? Go on, I'm not blocking your vision."

A short pause and they both groaned as the older fusion shifted from underneath her.

Grinding her hips she rubbed against the hardening sex.

"aahhh...G-Garnet I want you..." She says quietly before lifting up.

She head falls back as she slides onto her member.

When she looked to her is when Garnet knew this was for her pleasure.

Her eye's widened, "A-Ahh!..Ah!"

Another of Bixbite's constructs...thrusts into her other sex unexpectedly.

"Garnet..."She sighs as she moves against her.

Garnet trembles as she writhes in pleasure...it was overwhelming.

"B-Bixbite...A-aah!" She cried out as she felt the heat raise in her traveling.

She felt the heat of her body scorch against hers welcomed it even. She'd never done this before but for Garnet...

 

The usually collected Gem couldn't focus, and knew she had lost her control, much to her shame and embarrassment. She tries to lift her restraints, and moans shamelessly at her failed attempt and in ecstasy.

At the sound Bixbite frowns,

"Garnet." She called to her.

She was still reaching for them when her restraints finally shattered.

It felt as it always did when they laced their hands together...amazing.

Their moans for each other filled the cave as their heat reached its peak. 

\-----

Bixbite laid against Garnet letting herself slowly drift off.

"...Bixbite I-"

"Dont worry...focus on the now...focus on me."

Garnet held onto her tightly.


End file.
